jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2.02
Episode 2 is the second episode of Jamestown Season 2. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by Paul Wilmhurst, and premiered on SKY 1 on February 9, 2018. Synopsis The Rutters hatch a money-making scheme that soon goes dangerously wrong. Silas searches for a way out of a sticky situation. Plot Meredith Rutter wakes up nude outside the tavern while Verity Rutter observes him with contempt. Mercy witnesses it and goes back inside. Verity asks Meredith how long until she gives up on him. In the morning, Jocelyn Castell and her maid move back into their old home while Secretary Farlow and Marshal Redwick watch from a distance. Pedro is released from his chains by James Read. Pedro tries to convince Edgar Massinger to sell him to the governor and the man orders Read to chain him up again. Pedro asks Read to persuade Jocelyn to help him since her husband is dead and can longer speak on his behalf. A ship brings more goods to Jamestown. At the wharf, Verity admires the clothing and complains about the high prices. Farlow explains to Verity the ways of trade and exhibits the new clothes that he bought. Verity mocks the clothes and the secretary and Meredith pushes her away and insists he’ll show his wife what kind of man he is. Jocelyn speaks to Sir George Yeardley about the Spanish spy. Jocelyn suggests that Christopher Priestley might be the traitor. Yeardley agrees and urges her to get closer to the doctor in order to find out .Meanwhile, Alice Sharrow overhears what kind of punishment awaits a traitor and becomes concerned for her husband, Silas. While in distress, she sits the babe down and walks away. Temperance Yeardley watches as James Read returns the baby to Alice. Read comforts Alice at the tavern, and she reveals she might be married to a traitor. James advices her to remain silent otherwise all hell will break loose. Meanwhile, Verity and Meredith arrive. Verity cradles the babe with devotion and mocks her husband for not being able to get her pregnant. Meredith promises he’ll not fail her. Silas visits the Pamunkey village and Chacrow reminds him of his debt with Opechancanough. Silas promises he’ll find a way to pay his debt without betraying his own people. Chacrow insists that his king wishes Silas to serve as an informer and informs that his own honor is at stake. That night, Redwick learns that Farlow is highly indebted and there are two pretty young men collecting extravagant expenses on his name back in England. Redwick mocks him as weak. That night at the tavern, Verity witnesses her husband partying with sailors and becomes suspicious. Meredith tells her he intends to rob the Virginia Company cargo with the help of two mariners, He’s to meet with them at dawn at Dancing Point. Alice confronts Silas and he promises her he’s no traitor. Henry Sharrow interrupts their conversation and tells Silas they have to trade with the Pamunkey before the ships leave. The following day, Christopher and Jocelyn sail down the river and visit the place where Samuel’s body was found. He believes the recorder was murdered. Back in town, Temperance confronts Alice at church. Alice defends herself towards the accusations. Maria picks up the babe and starts cradle him. Lady Yeardley urges her to return the babe but she doesn’t. Maria starts singing to baby Silas and Temperance understands for she also has children that are far away. At the woods, Meredith watches as two mariners remove a chest of stolen cargo from a boat. Jocelyn visits Yeardley to reveal she doesn’t believe Christopher to be the spy after all. Yeardley urges her to continue getting closer to him until the doctor gives her a name. Meredith meets with Carrow and Morrow and is allowed to take the chest. However, he gets beaten and is threaten to remain quiet about their business. James Read meets with Jocelyn to return Samuel’s folio of poetry. He asks her to help the governor buying Pedro. Jocelyn remarks she saw him giving comfort to Alice and James confesses it’s part of his nature. The blacksmith also apologizes for grabbing her arm so fiercely the night before and gets slapped several times. Meredith returns to Verity and lies to her that he was forced to fight off the mariners. He shows her the stolen cargo. At the Pamunkey village, Henry and Silas trade with Opechancanough. The king demands them to show them all their goods, they will choose what they want and give them a fair price in return. Henry asks if they offended the king but Silas urges him to do as the Opechancanough says. Redwick visits the tavern and asks Verity and Meredith if they know anything about the stolen cargo. They deny having any knowledge of it and the marshal leaves empty handed. While the Sharrow brothers are on their way back to Jamestown, Henry recalls they should keep a eye on pirates for cargo is known to disappear from the ships and agree to go on a search the next morning. Jocelyn visits Yeardley’s farm and urges him to buy Pedro. Yeardley states that Massinger is not interest in selling him. Jocelyn speaks to Maria and learns that her real name is Ghinga. Redwick arrests two men from Massinger’s plantation for theft. Jocelyn takes the poems before the council and pretends that Pedro stole them. She wants him to face the worst punishment unless the slave was to belong to the governor. Yeardley offers two men in exchange for Pedro. Massinger is forced to deal but shares his endless hatred for Yeardley. Pedro tells Maria that his plan is working. Verity sells some stolen goods while Meredith advices her to be careful. When Silas returns, he assures Alice he would never betray his own people to the Pamunkey. That night, Carrow and Morrow force Meredith to buy more stolen cargo. The next morning, however, he’s passed out and Verity goes in his place. She watches as the men unload the cargo but Henry and Silas arrive and chase the men. Morrow, however, manages to take Verity as hostage. Henry distracts him while Silas comes from behind and slices his arm with an axe. They take the man back to Jamestown to face justice. Farlow claims that Henry blames the man for murdering Samuel Castell, who might have witnessed their deeds. Farlow executes the man by pouring molten lead down his throat. Verity thanks Silas. Henry tells the only difference between him and Silas is that he knows he’s a beast. Christopher tells Jocelyn he suspects Farlow to be the Spanish spy because he’s heavily indebted. Later, Pedro tells Yeardley about his wish of possessing a share of land of his own someday. Yeardley asks him to be his voice among the slaves and urges to keep Maria in line. At night at the tavern, Meredith and Verity discuss their options regarding the stolen cargo left in the woods. Meredith tells they must not go near it ever again. At the Sharrow plantation, Alice comforts Silas, stating that he only acted in such a brutal way to save Verity. Back in town, Jocelyn visits James Read’s shop. He thanks her for helping him and Pedro. She scratches his face and he grabs her wrist again. Then, he kisses her and she returns his kiss. Gallery DB5n w3U0AAiTOp.jpg Jamestown-S02E02-5299d1092bcc49afeb3a722b4a5ad6a0-fulls2ep2.jpg JT2 30 05 +still+photos +adrienn+szabo+(26).jpg Jamestown-Verity-Bridges-1227868.jpg rctvbnlk.png Pedro+1.jpg Transferir_765).jpg 339156.jpg alicesilas746.png setrdyb68.png Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Sophie Rundle as Alice Sharrow * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Jason Flemyng''' '''as Sir George Yeardley * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy * Abubakar Salim as Pedro * Abiola Ogunbiyi as Maria Recurring Cast * Tony Pitts as Edgar Massinger * Raoul Max Trujillo as Opechancanough Guest Cast * Simon Meacock as Carrow * Tomi May as Morrow Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes